


Dave: Get a Haircut

by shimeivalentine



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Crossdressing, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimeivalentine/pseuds/shimeivalentine





	Dave: Get a Haircut

Dave had been unsuccessfully bothering his bro for two solid weeks now for him to get a haircut.  Normally Bro cut his hair, because he was just as good as any salon, but lately he had been busy so Dave had turned his efforts to asking if he could have some money to get his hair cut at the place down the street.  Dave wasn’t a finicky narcissist that needed his hair perfect all the time, but his hair was getting so shaggy that almost everyone he encountered on a daily basis had commented on it.  It was beginning to get pretty lame to hear everyone say “Dave, I see you’re trying to be even more effeminate.” Or make some other variation of the farcical statement.

 

Bro seemed to act like he didn’t hear him, however, every time he asked him for the money.  Bro was either planted at his computer updating his puppet site, making dinner or doing menial chores and was too busy to even respond.  Dave was beginning to get a little annoyed with being so blatantly ignored.  So much so that he planned to confront his bro and threaten to set fire to every one of his ironic puppet buddies until he got off his domestic ass and took him to get a haircut.  

 

EB: so other than mixing some beats what else are you up to?  
TG: actually im about to jump off here  
EB: oh why?  
TG: about to go kick bros ass two ways from fucking wednesday for letting my hair get so fucking long  
EB: haha yeah you do kind of look like a dork with your hair falling everywhere on your delicate cheeks.  
TG: oh man dont get me started on who looks like a dork egbert...youd think you could get some glasses that were tinted or something but you get the most blinding and perfectly measured squares to plant on your face 24/7  
EB: yeah yeah just go get your hair cut you cute little girl.  
TG: you sound like everyone else in this stupid ass town cant think up good insults  
TG: im off to finally beat my bro to a pulp over having to listen to so many of said so called insults  
EB: alrighty later man.  
TG: talk to you later egderp  
TurntechGodhead stopped pestering EctoBiologist

Dave signed out of Pesterchum and slid away from his desk, only to wheel his computer chair into something solid behind him. Bro stood there silently and unfazed- the light of Dave’s computer reflecting off his glasses as he no doubt read the pesterlog. Dave faltered for a moment internally, but decided to calmly shut the monitor off as though he hadn’t even noticed his bro had been violating the bro code of privacy.  Glancing up as though he had just noticed Bro he feigned surprise “Oh. Sup Bro?”

Bro didn’t respond for a couple of unsettling minutes, Dave noticing a mysterious backpack slung over his brother’s shoulder. “You wanted to go have your hair cut, right?” Dave wondered why the simple way that Bro said it bothered him, but there was something off about the fact that he was suddenly achieving without struggle what he had been aggravating to get for two weeks.

Dave stood without hesitation and smirked as though all were casual and right as fucking rain in April, resisting the urge to question the sudden change of heart the older male seemed to have gone through. God forbid if he was going to question that backpack either. Anything from a severed head to puppet ass could be in that book bag with as mysterious as his Bro’s ways still were to him; but admitting to that would be worse than finding out the book bag contained an entire dimension of disembodied heads of the puppet ass people. “Sweet action, Bro. Let’s go.”

Exiting the house it was expectedly busy outside from it being a typical Friday afternoon.  The heat was noticeably irritating, even taking into consideration the desensitization that the brothers had to hot weather. The air smelled like asphalt and the few sweaty people who decided to brave their destination despite risking dehydration in the unbearable heat; cars drove by in a speed that wasn’t probable, and in all actuality it was more likely that everyone’s minds were just lagging. 

Dave tried to sweep his overgrown blond hair out of his face because his forehead was suffocating, but it fell heavily back into his face every time. It was almost long enough to fall into his line of vision, and if he weren’t wearing his shades all of the time he probably would have gone insane. Glancing up at Bro, Dave noticed that the crazy bastard seemed completely unaffected by the heat, and his exposed arms weren’t forming beads of sweat like Dave’s were. The man was stone faced as Dave kept pace with him, which was more difficult than Dave would ever admit with the differences in their leg length.

About two blocks from their apartment, Bro made an unexpected turn that caused Dave to falter for a moment. “Where the hell are you going, Bro? The salon is two more blocks this way.” It was way too hot to be playing these fucking guessing games with his brother or to play standoff for which way to go. Bro kept walking the other direction, so Dave sighed and followed him. This was either entirely pointless or extremely calculated, and Dave grew slightly concerned.

He eventually caught up to Bro by increasing his pace slightly, making sure it wasn’t too obvious an attempt, because he wasn’t about to look like a lost puppy. About the time that he strode up to his brother in the chillest way possible, the older man stopped abruptly, Dave getting really irked. Even as a child he never liked the red light/green light game.

Bro stopped them in front of a movie theatre. He looked down to Dave and gave a small smile, motioning to the building with a thumb, “How about it? The salon won’t be closing any time soon.” The unspoken words rang clearly to Dave that it had been awhile since they had hung out at a movie or played video games as brothers; Bro had been doing too much domestic shit recently, and Dave had been caught up in his teenage social life. Of course Dave would never respond with this sappy fact, but he knew Bro was thinking it as well, because both of their faces simultaneously softened a bit.

“Yeah sure,” Dave shrugged as though it made no difference to him, “let’s get the fuck out of this heat.”

They moved forward in a fashionable unison, both probably eager to enter the air conditioned building. Apparently everyone else within a 5 mile radius had thought of the same thing because the lobby was packed with people just standing around talking, probably not even interested in seeing a movie or spending any money. Employees were so busy just trying to get people to not throw trash on the ground or get too rowdy that they didn’t even notice Dave and Bro stroll right into the back of the theatre.

Casually browsing the movie posters, Dave spotted the movie he decided he wanted to see almost instantly. “Lords of Dogtown” Dave said simply to Bro, expecting his bro to be totally on board and of parallel mind about such an awesome looking movie. Not hearing a response instantly, Dave looked around to see Bro was not standing beside him gazing at the poster, but he was standing a little ways down staring at some other poster.

“Nah. Dave, let’s see this.”

Curiosity peaked; Dave walked over and prepared himself to be dumbfounded that his bro found something even more badass to watch. Dave stopped dead in his tracks when the poster was in the line of his vision, however, entirely vexed as to whether his sight was playing tricks on his brain. It wasn’t even in good ironic fun to go see Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants; that shit wasn’t funny at all and Dave was really starting to think Bro had gone sick in the head- and he didn’t mean ironically sick, either. “I will not walk into a room where I will drown in the tears of lonely middle-aged women and preteens trying to take life lessons from that estrogenfest of a movie. It’s a waste of a movie budget and is only worth its movie ticket price in the fact that the most annoying woman of her household will leave her well-nagged family alone for an evening. That shit’s not even ironic, Bro. Come on.”

Dave tried to walk away but Bro grabbed him by the back of the shirt and halted his movements. “We seem to have reached a conundrum, little brother.”

“You can’t be serious right now.” The younger blond gave his brother a look as though he had smelled something particularly rancid. “Let’s see Lords of Dogtown. You don’t want to watch that shitty chick flick. Stop trying to prank me- it’s not working.”

“I suppose I could cave and we could see the movie you want to see,” Bro turned his head to Dave then, a small smile playing at his lips; no one but Dave would even notice or recognize such a small twitch of the mouth as a smile, but the younger brother had learned over the years to be very perceptive when trying to read his brother’s intentions and thoughts. “if you are willing to subject yourself to a penalty as repayment for denying my opportunity to see this golden piece of cinema.”

 The cool kid snickered almost silently at Bro’s antics, well aware of the trap that was being set; he was not going to grab the bait only to be pulled ashore, thrown around while being passed off from grandchild to squealing grandchild, and eventually gutted to be served on devaluing shitty paper plates. “Looks like I will just see Lords by myself.”

Bro’s shades gleamed a bit and Dave knew he had accepted the challenge. “You know- you are probably right. I bet Lords of Dogtown is quite the gem of a movie. You know who would appreciate seeing this movie even more than you or I?” Bro swung his backpack around and reached in the front pocket, horror and realization in the eyes behind the shades of the younger brother as he noticed the purple foot of the smuppet sticking out.

Trying not to look as though he were panicking internally, Dave grabbed the backpack from his bro’s hands. “Alright you win.” He responded quickly in a monotone. “But we’re not seeing that shitty chick flick, okay? I’ll just take the stupid penalty as long as no one sees you with that damn puppet.” Dave hadn’t wanted to concede so quickly, but it was probably better for the both of them if he just took the penalty. He could handle whatever it was; it was probably either a physical penalty of walking twenty more blocks in this heat or it was something mentally incommodious like posing nude with puppets for Bro’s site, which turned out to be less and less for the sake of irony the more Dave found out about it.  Bro swung the backpack onto his shoulders again casually as though he had not been about to humiliate his brother in public with his puppet fetishist ways.

“Well come on. Penalty and then we will grab some popcorn and catch the movie right after the previews finish.” Shoving Dave in the back of the head playfully, Bro led the way to the younger blonde’s imminent penalty. Dave decided to follow without dispute despite the bitter feeling in his stomach from having been controlled as easily as one of Bro’s puppets. The older brother’s calculations were a bit off though, Dave thought, because surely the penalty and grabbing popcorn wouldn’t consume enough time for them to miss the entire preview line-up of the movie.

Into the ‘family’ bathroom Bro led them, and Dave found himself hoping they were only there for privacy and not because it had anything directly to do with the penalty. Dave had admitted to himself before that he wasn’t good with bathroom related obscenities, and he felt a chill roll down his spine when they entered; Bro retrieved an ‘Out of Order’ sign from somewhere and slapped it over the symbol on the door, which did not ease his unsettled feeling. “This is so fucking elaborate, Bro. Let’s get this over with.”

No witty response came to ease Dave’s nerves, but Bro silently obliged his wish. Dave watched him lock the door behind them, “Take off your clothes.”

Dave couldn’t suppress a laugh at that one. “Obviously puppet ass isn’t doing it anymore if you are horny enough to go through all of this just to get in my pants.” The penalty still had to be played out no matter how much Dave jeered, and he knew this enough not to even argue the implications of sex. “Why don’t you take off my clothes then?”

Silence made the scenario suddenly tense and awkward. The older Strider made no move to remove Dave’s clothes, and the expectant stare from behind the dark shades seemed to grow. Dave felt the tension and began to strip as he was told without another word or comeback towards his guardian.  Removing his white t-shirt from his pale form, the young blonde heard the rustle of the backpack again and realized his brother wasn’t even watching him get undressed.  Oddly enough he felt indignant at Bro’s inattention; here he was stripping in a bathroom for Bro’s stupid insisted penalty and then his insufferable brother has the nerve to be more interested in the shitty puppets in his bag.

He toed off his ironic red converse shoes and black and grey sport socks. The clanging of his belt was followed by the unzipping of his fly as he slid his jeans off his narrow hips and down off his legs, kicking them unceremoniously to the other side of the room in an attempt to make the older brother look at him.  He halted his stripping and looked up in hopes of seeing his brother’s gaze on him.

Bro stopped digging and looked up at Dave, but it wasn’t in shock, confusion or arousal. “No one told you to stop at your little red boxer briefs. Unless you are afraid or embarrassed that I will see your prepubescent boy-meat and laugh at it. I don’t blame you, actually. You don’t want me to tell your little Egbert friend that you’re the size of Vienna sausage. That would totally ruin you ever getting in his pants.”

Dave pulled his underwear off and threw them at Bro’s head before the sentence was even finished. Clearly riled up, Dave stood in a confident stance, arms crossed and completely naked from the neck down. Eyebrow raised, he gave his older brother a challenging look signaling that he was awaiting his next move and trial.

“Shades too, champ.”

“You’re such a romantic, Bro. Need to look into your little brother’s freakish eyes while you make love to his sweet young body?” as much as he hoped his words burnt his brother, he had to admit that removing his shades probably bothered him more than any comeback he could muster right now would affect Bro.

“I’m not going to screw you so stop getting your hopes up. And stop being so painfully obvious in stalling.”

Dave removed his shades just in time to see through a considerably brighter vision what Bro’s intentions had been all along; he dropped his shades accidentally and took an involuntary step backwards. In his hands Bro held up a red and white dress and white flat shoes with a small bow on them. Dave felt himself throw up in the back of his throat a little and had to swallow hard to resist the urge to vomit purposely on his deplorable brother. “You’re fucking kidding me.” His voice came out much rougher than he had hoped and it was only then that he realized how much he was dreading the answer.

“I obviously don’t expect you to free ball in a dress, so I planned ahead for that as well.”

Dave averted his eyes quickly before he had to look at the pair of panties his brother held out. He wasn’t about to look. And he wasn’t about to humor any of this sick shit because it certainly was not going to happen- no matter how many times Bro threatened to embarrass him in public with his puppets. Quick and dirty sex in a bathroom would have been an acceptable penalty, but allow himself to be humiliated in such a way in front so many people and a lot of which he knew was just not going to happen.

The younger Strider didn’t move. He stood frozen and silent for several minutes, averting his eyes from Bro’s outstretched hand which also didn’t waver as it held the clothing toward him. “Well?” His brother’s voice rang out after several minutes, Dave still not making any movement or response. He really was starting to have a hard time keeping his poker face under his brother’s expecting gaze, and his eyes being exposed definitely didn’t help matters. Minutes ticked away.

Cherry eyes blinked confused as Bro folded the dress back up and set it to the side, “Sorry about this man. I have been insensitive. I didn’t mean to hurt your delicate psyche.” He picked up the discarded red underwear and held them out for Dave to step into as if he were four years old and being dressed by Bro again.  Condescending mode was Bro’s specialty, and it was also the one that drove Dave up the wall the most. “By all means I will put your clothes back on you while you wipe your eyes and blow your nose. You can even cling to big brother’s strong shoulder while I carry you home, okay?”

A short silence followed, but it was undeniably only a short one as Dave practically marched around his brother and scooped the panties off the floor. He had never felt such a simultaneous pang of contrasting guilt and pride as he pulled the silky thing up around his ass and had to accordingly tuck his junk into the ill-fitting feminine underwear. Bro’s small toothy smile was luminescent and he looked cockier than Dave had ever seen him. Tenaciously Dave ignored the expression on his brother’s face and his own blood pounding in his ears from humiliation; he picked up the muddle that was the dress and gawked at it in utter confusion.

Which part was the top and which was the bottom? Where were the arms supposed to go? And how was he supposed to wear something that he needed breasts to fill out? Dave mentally cursed up a storm before his brother came over wordlessly and took it from his hands. Instructing Dave to lift his arms he slid the dress over his little brother’s head, the boy was grateful that he hadn’t needed to resort to asking for help. Bro pulled it down over his flat chest and straightened out the bottom down to just above his knees, and Dave felt little victory at the fact that it wasn’t an incredibly short dress. He slipped his feet into the tight white bow shoes, feeling truly uncomfortable without socks as his feet started to sweat already.

There were no sleeves to speak of and Dave’s shoulders and arms felt very naked, awkward and pale. There were two straps that came up and tied behind his neck, which apparently served the purpose of keeping the dress up while having no sleeves. Dave crossed his arms over his arms uneasily, wishing more than anything that he had some type of pants to make the breeze go away. He felt wholly exposed. He crossed his ankles and uncrossed them; he wasn’t sure which way was worse to stand, and his choice was between airy crotch or feminine stance.

He winced when he felt Bro tugging at his hair, but his irritation turned into loathing when he apprehended that his brother was actually putting in a small red bow. And suddenly it all clicked. The procrastination for Bro not cutting his hair which ultimately led to him seeking a salon; Bro offering to take him to the salon instead of cutting it at home or simply giving him the money to go; and most of all this little detour that was supposed to have been a brotherly bonding experience at the movies. He had strategically waited for Dave’s hair to grow out so he would look more feminine and it would be long enough to hold a bow. That disgrace of a parental figure had planned the penalty and the outcome, having calculated every bit of the scenario.

Dave said nothing, but the look of realization that washed over his naked face was transparent enough not to require him saying anything. Bro’s facial expression changed only slightly to a mixture of humor and something unrecognizable as he pretended to ignore Dave’s horrified face. “No one will recognize you- trust me.” And with that the older man pulled a small pair of glasses and slid them onto Dave’s face.

The small oval lenses were slightly tinted rose and non-prescription, and Dave couldn’t help his first thoughts from going to Jade and John’s spectacled faces. Dave was decided that he was going to stay away from any and all mirrors because he unquestionably didn’t want to see how he looked; but that didn’t stop his curiosity of whether he looked more like one of his friends or if he just looked painfully absurd. He would bet serious money that he was not someone who looked good in spectacles. At least the rose-tinted shades would hide his abnormally colored eyes; if they looked red to any onlookers they would probably dismiss it as a result of the tinting.

Dave had no response to Bro’s preening over him, but rather found a really interesting tile to stare at in the corner of the bathroom. “I hope you don’t expect me to step a single bowed shoe out of this bathroom. You are about to be thoroughly disappointed if those are your thoughts.” Dave’s hand came up out of habit to adjust his shades; he realized they weren’t there and he casually tried to run them through his hair instead only to be hindered by the red bow. He huffed in frustration.

Bro seemed to disregard Dave’s words as he admired Dave’s newfound femininity with a raised eyebrow, straightening his shoulders before turning bag to his book bag. “Prescott should definitely see this.”  

At this Dave’s back stiffened nervously, and he unconsciously leveled his posture as if an actual harassing relative were about to see him and tell him not to slouch. Dave had a lot of history with this fucking puppet and none of it was anything to be recalled without mental anguish; he didn’t even have time to protest before Bro had whipped the purple smuppet out of the backpack. Dave winced as he heard the all too familiar train wreck of an attempted British accent with Bro’s Texan undertones.

“Would you ‘ave a look at this beddable lass! I wouldn’t mind ‘aving that bit of skirt- _Oh is that Dave_?” Bro adjusted the smuppet’s ridiculous top hat before shoving it in Dave’s face. Always with invading his personal space with those damn puppets. “Bloody hell it is! ‘Ave you become a rent-boy since the last time I saw you? I ‘ave to admit I wouldn’t leave you out on the curb to starve-”

Dave stopped the stupid banter before it could get as raunchy as it usually did. “Bro, I thought you said there would be no puppets if I did this?” he shoved Prescott’s face away from his resentfully, but it did nothing to hinder the smuppet because it was only stuffing and not flesh.  He felt the urge to shove the older Strider’s cocky face just as hard and see an authentic reaction.

Of course Bro refused to speak for himself to respond to Dave, the pointy-shades bastard always did this when he got into a puppet character.  The younger brother had spent hours in the past trying to get his guardian to break character so he could get a straight answer out of him, but if it was one thing that Bro was it was tenacious. He didn’t break character until he was damn well ready, and there were no exceptions today either.  “I heard that conversation and Bro promised you no such thing, boysie. Your exact words were _as long as no one sees you with that damn puppet_ \- ahem- not that I appreciated that one in the slightest mind you.” Bro had him tied up with the leathery BDSM bonds that were his own words and they reeked of sex with strangers. He couldn’t squirm out of this one.

“Seriously Bro can’t you cut the shit out with the puppet? I’m standing here in a damn dress and you’re practically shoving that fucker in my face. And for that matter, if we’re going to fuck, could we get it over with?”

“Didn’t you hear your brother when he said he didn’t want to bang you?” Apparently there was no way he was getting anywhere with Bro until he was ready to put the puppet down. “I, however, wouldn’t mind having a go at you.” Dave looked away from both his unbelievable brother and his toy, hoping that if he ignored the antics that Bro would get discouraged and quit this harassment; instead the puppet seemed to be more active as a sign of the man’s extreme dedication. Prescott talked non-stop in his excruciating accent and Dave tuned him out until he felt Bro make the fucking purple nightmare lift his dress.

Obviously it was Bro doing everything and Prescott was just a thing of his imagination but he had put up with way too much shit because of this puppet over the years to ignore it anymore. His anger flared and he smacked the puppet wielding hand away so hard that he knocked Prescott clear across the room. “ _Oh my god. Fuck_ -“ _that stupid puppet_. Dave stopped himself. Bro’s eyes were on him like a hawk, eyebrows raised and a smirk evident on his face, waiting for Dave to finish that sentence. “ _-my life._ ” Dave saved himself as smoothly as he could, knowing if the original content had been spilled that Bro would have him literally fucking a puppet. This wouldn’t have been the first time it had transpired as such.

Bro retrieved Prescott and his fallen monocle, putting both back in the backpack. “I think the poor guy has had enough scorn for today.” Came Bro’s real voice finally when the puppet was completely out of sight. Dave sighed. “We have to get to the movie.” He slung the backpack over his shoulder and Dave began to toe off a shoe, he intended to change back into his own clothes before exiting the bathroom when suddenly he was scooped up off the floor and thrown over his brother’s shoulder. Balancing Dave skillfully on his shoulder the older Strider swooped down and picked up the white shoe that the boy had managed to slip off, straightening up before slipping it back onto Dave’s foot softly like he was a short-haired Cinderella.

A shocked silence resonated from Dave for a moment, the boy taking a deep breath to keep himself from shouting at his brother. “You are going to put me down this _fucking_ instant, Bro, or so help me I will put my sneakered foot through your Xbox when I get home.” He resisted stooping to the level of punching Bro indiscriminately wherever he could reach, crossing his arms over his chest huffily in what was most definitely not a pout.

“Language.” Bro sing-songed as though it were a longstanding rule in their household to uphold dutiful Christian morals and never utter words that would make sweet Christ almighty cry. Either blatant incestuous intentions towards a younger brother paled in comparison to vulgar language in this instant or Bro was just a huge patronizing jackass; it was probably the latter. “It is unbecoming of a young lady.”

“ _He did not just fucking say that_ ” spilled from Dave’s mouth in wonder. He wasn’t one to talk to himself, that was more of Egbert’s only child syndrome, but the only person around at the moment didn’t seem to be listening to a single word that came out of his mouth although he was right next to his ear. Bro’s chuckled, Dave feeling every shake of the shoulders under him, making the younger Strider feel even more vulnerable.

By the time they exited the bathroom the halls were swarmed with the people from the lobby; a large group of people had made friends with the other air conditioning mooches and they had collectively decided to actually see a movie. Dave shifted as much as he could with the awkward positioning. People were going to fucking stare and he knew it. If anyone recognized him he was going to shit his cute little silk panties. He began running defensive scenarios in his head, realizing there was virtually no way he could come out of a confrontation with dignity and reputation intact. Red eyes scanned the crowds in an almost panicked manner, dreading seeing a familiar face.

Bro grunted and put Dave down gently, knowing the boy wouldn’t run. “If you throw another fit, sis, we’re going home.” Bro’s voice carried a little more than it normally did, having, oddly enough, no mock to the statement. Dave grasped that it wasn’t really directed at him as he seen a few previously staring people lose interest and turn away from the man who had a ‘young girl’ slung over his shoulder. Dave had become the little sister who threw a physical tantrum at movie theatres to these strangers, and while it was beyond comprehension for a cool kid to care what strangers thought he felt slightly belittled that Bro would label him as such.

“And stop standing like you want to hit me. It’s very improper.” That statement was a little more directed at Dave than the previous, Dave suddenly noticing his wide-legged stance really did look like a bratty little girl who was about to tantrum a second time. He clumsily uncrossed his arms and stood up a little straighter, bringing his feet together in what he hoped would make him look less like a girl who didn’t know how to act in a dress. It would be irrational to rebel outwardly when there was a possibility that he could be exposed as _a boy in a dress_ , so until he could get through this shithole of a day he resolved that he would behave as close to ‘normal girl’ as he could.

He heard Bro make a small noise in approval as he reached out and offered a hand out to Dave as though he were asking for a dance. Bro’s confident face read ‘ _Hold my hand, Dave. No one will ever know you’re a cool kid who is experimenting. Your leg hair is light enough that no one even sees it.’_

“Let’s go see Lords of Dogtown already.” Dave muttered very lightly, knowing full well that Bro, with his always sickening powers of perception, would be able to hear him. Taking his brother’s calloused hand in his own, Dave suddenly felt a lot less masculine, and the loss of this confidence had nothing to do with the current dress situation. He mused on how he had never felt them on his own hands, and how weird it was of a sensation. They began walking towards the concession stand as planned in The Time Before the Dress.

“Huh” he used a considering tone as though he hadn’t previously heard of this plan, “that’s kind of a weird movie for a young lady to want to see. I’m not sure I approve as your big brother.”

Dave halted quicker than Bro had even planned for, the look on Dave’s face downright terrifying even with the rose tinted glasses over his eyes; if anything you could see the threatening nature in his eyes better. _That stupid fucking movie was the only thing he had at this point._ His expression said that everyone around them would simultaneously drop dead and not even Dave would know how he did it but that Bro would get blamed for it and get ass-raped in prison for the rest of his tear-filled irony-lacking life.

“But on the other hand, I could never deny you if you already have your hopes set.” Bro smiled and grabbed Dave’s hand once more, obviously never having intended to debate the situation. _Of course Bro just wanted to fuck with him._

They seized their popcorn and sugary drinks, Bro buying himself some badass chocolate-covered raisins, and Dave shooting him the most disbelieving look while grasping his temple because _how in the name of the elderly with shit consistency problems were raisins cool?_ But this just caused his guardian to laugh and remark that Dave had a long way to go before he truly understood the ins and outs of being cool. It really was more infuriating than it should be every time Bro said that.

Finding their way through the dark theater as the opening credits were starting, Bro led the way to a seat in the back, the two of them plopping down comfortably away from the eyes of the public. No one could see Dave in this shitty dress and that was more than okay with him as he sat like a male should, leaning back in the seat and assaulting his face with buttery popcorn. Bro seemed relaxed as well, actually removing his hat and running a hand through his hair as he grabbed lazily at the popcorn on Dave’s lap. They had finally ascended into the comfortable time of brothers simply chilling.

The movie played and Dave found himself surprised that he began liking it for more than just the purpose of watching skate-punks getting chilling and alternatively breaking things. The music was predictable as all hell, but the fact that it wasn’t just another ‘sex and drugs’ movie caught Dave’s interest passed just holding his attention. It looked like it was getting to a deeper meaning without preaching on a pedestal, and as stated in the opening credits, shit was based on a true story.

Halfway through, the extra-large popcorn had dwindled down to a little more than a fourth of the way full, and Dave’s less-than-reserved attitude about his attire left his dress covered in stray pieces of popcorn. His hand was covered in butter and he instinctually went to wipe it on the chest of the dress, his mind still wrapped up in the satisfactory movie. He was snapped out of the skateboarding world when he felt a strong hand around his wrist that was keeping him from moving his arm. Looking over to Bro, who still had his eyes fixed firmly on the screen, Dave wondered how the older Strider even knew he had been about to do.

He tried to move his hand away again as if to say ‘ _fine I won’t wipe butter on the damn dress, I don’t want to know how much you paid for it you sick fuck_ ’ but his hand was still trapped in the firm grip that would not relent to holding it in place. Dave shot Bro an expectant look as though the man had simply forgotten to let go, but Bro’s eyes didn’t leave the screen, his eyebrows raised as he gave Dave a responding look of _Why are you looking at me I’m trying to watch the movie._

The young blonde turned away and resumed watching the movie like he didn’t give a shit about his arm now being immobile, but as soon as his attention was back on the movie his hand was dragged helplessly by that sword master strength over to Bro’s seat. Dave was a moment away from a cocky remark about how Bro was pathetically pretending that holding hands with his brother was a real date with a woman when he felt a hot and wet sensation engulf his fingers.

Dave started, snapping his head around to see Bro with half of his fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking the butter the younger brother had tried to smear on his dress. He tried to yank his hand away in disgust but once again the strength of Bro’s calloused hand amazed him; if the difference in their power was this great then it was no longer a wonder why Dave lost every duel. His fingers were sucked up to the knuckles and he felt his stomach do a concerning flip.

The cool boy tried his best to resume watching the movie. He tried his best to pretend like there was no awkward situation at hand, but with every second that he was able to ignore his brother’s actions the tricks that were being done to his fingers leveled up. Dave could not distinguish what exactly his brother’s tongue was doing anymore, and his pink vision was starting to become affected by the same thing that was causing the acrobats in his stomach. The panties started to feel tighter. His asshole of a brother definitely knew what he was doing.

His legs automatically reeled in closer together as he gripped the arm of the seat tighter with his other hand, staring into the screen but having no idea what was going on at this point. He could hear every word but couldn’t comprehend, and he wondered if Bro had planned to ruin his entire movie experience from the start. He swiveled his head around again to shoot his guardian a look that would, with any luck, stop him dead in his salivating tracks; what he got, however, was a jolt down his spine when he realized that seeing’s Bro’s shameless finger fellatio would electrify his dick.

“B-bro, fucking stop it I’m trying to watch the movie, dick-wad.” Dave’s voice was undeniably starting to sound panicked, and Bro began to suck more enthusiastically upon detecting it, the butter long-gone from the younger brother’s fingers. Dave felt his toes start to curl in the white flats, breathing exasperatedly through his nose while he tried to resist acting like a cat in heat. He was a guy, a cool one at that, and he was not thinking about crawling onto his guardian’s lap and forcing him to give the same oral attention to his whole body as he was his fingers.

With a _plop_ his fingers were wrestled from the suction heaven, a sigh escaping his lips as he pulled his hand away and placed it in his lap on the other side of the popcorn container. Bro said nothing, but Dave could see in his peripheral vision that not a single aspect of how Dave was affected had passed under his nose. Warning signs passed through Dave’s mind, and he gripped the popcorn container to stay safely covering his lap. Bro wasn’t about to budge this damn container.

Once again the moment Dave’s eyes left the older man he was up to no good. Those hands wandered over and slick fingers found their way under the front of the dress, the boy barely having a moment to protest before his fingertips found nipples. Cursing whispers abound, Dave launched both hands up to remove the offending digits in such a hurry that his legs moved, knocking the popcorn bucket onto the floor and ruining the remainder of the popcorn they weren’t going to eat.

That had been what the puppet master was waiting for, and the manipulative bastard instantly had Dave’s two wrists pinned to the arm rest with one hand while the other was up in the dress, taking full notice of the problem between his thighs. A chuckle was emitted from that grinning mouth and Dave wanted to yell in Bro’s ear until his eardrum would burst and he’d let him go. If Bro was any kind of normal man he would have withdrawn as soon as he felt the hard-on beneath the dress, but there was a stir of excitement about the hand once he felt the warming flesh in the panties, messaging motions through the silk making Dave squirm in his seat.

“Stop…Bro- _you sick fuck stop it. Let me go._ ” The heated and rough quality that Dave’s voice held made him cringe.  He stared at Bro with wide-eyes, Bro returning the gaze through his impassive shades, and Dave felt more exposed than he had when he was naked in the bathroom. A terrifying smile broke on the older Strider’s lips as their eyes locked and Dave winced as Bro gave a pleasing squeeze to his cock.

“You shouldn’t talk during the movie.” The infuriatingly unaffected response came, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary was occurring; they were just catching a regular movie like bros tend to do. “You’re going to make someone turn around and shush us. It’s not cool to cause unnecessary attention like that.” Bro nodded with his chin towards the shadows that were the people around them, Dave’s breath catching in his throat with understanding of the situation. The leather on the fingerless gloves caught the silk of the panties, causing a delicious friction against Dave’s dick as Bro jerked him.

Dave vaguely wondered how far Bro intended to go with this as he snapped his head around to make sure no silhouettes were turned in their general direction before making a small noise he could no longer hold back. He tested the grip around his wrists to find them solid. He cursed many times in his mind and a few times aloud, not sure which curses were internal and which slipped out. This public risk game was bullshit and Bro should know better. Why was it getting Dave off so intensely?

Pre-cum was already soaking through the underwear and the rate at which Dave was climbing the peak was humiliating. Running a finger along the underside of his victim’s cock, Bro gleefully watched as Dave was forced to close his eyes and move his hips shamefully, trying for more contact with the skillful hand. He heard Bro shush him patronizingly. Again it was like he was the bratty little kid that his big brother couldn’t even take to the movies because he couldn’t stay quiet during the film. Dave clenched his fists, his knuckles scraping on the cheap plastic arm rests. This theatre really couldn’t afford cushions on the arm rests?

A shiver made its way through Dave’s spine despite his best attempt at resisting it, the sudden movement causing him to inadvertently slide further down into his seat, giving his attacker better access as the dress slid up further.  Dave’s outstretched leg kicked the popcorn container and it made a popping noise, making his heart jump into his throat as he made sure no one has turned to investigate the noise. His guardian chuckled at his antics next to him, twisting his thumb around the base of the head on Dave’s cock, Dave’s vision swiftly becoming incapable of telling if anyone was watching or not.

The cross-dressing blond had to swallow too many exclamations to count, his hip movements becoming more incessant by the moment as he began to practically writhe in his seat. He could hear his mind creating the scenarios of whispers that would escalate into gasps and then yells if someone were to just glance over to where they were. He would feel his blood run cold from fear and then run hot again from the arousal.

Bro let go of his wrists in favor of leaning closer to him, grabbing his chin, turning his head and crashing their lips together; Bro now pumped the boy with purpose, knowing he was close. Dave opened his mouth and let his brother dominate the kiss like he did everything in their lives, simultaneously the warm feeling in his stomach reached its height. The orgasm that wracked through his body was definitely the best he had ever felt, the shudder completely consuming him as he quietly moaned ‘ _Bro’_  into the open mouth of his brother. A trail of saliva traveled from his and Bro’s recently parted lips, dropping messily on Dave’s chest, and yet he found it hard to care as Bro continued his motions while Dave had rode out the orgasm completely.

Coming down off his cloud of euphoria, Dave felt wet and disgusting as Bro retrieved his hand from the panties, trailing a cum-covered finger teasingly along Dave’s thigh on the retreat. The movie’s message was lost, and the sound of the voices were just irritating to Dave in his post-orgasmic relaxed state. He glanced around once more to make sure no one was watching, no longer out of excitement as he let out a noise of disgust at himself. Bro licked his little brother’s semen off his hand casually, definitely enough to taste it, and then wiped the remainder on the inside of Dave’s dress-- as though he needed anything else to make him feel more sticky and damp.

He rolled his head over to look at Bro, the satisfied smile having never left the man’s face, and Dave sighed. “Let’s go. I will download the rest of the movie later.” He shifted his legs and felt abhorrently filthy, sweat making his thighs slick uncomfortably against the seat.

“You sure? I think it will be over in about a half hour.”

Dave didn’t dignify the question with a verbal response, he simply got up and awkwardly made his way out of the theatre, Bro in tow almost instantly as they made their way to the same family bathroom. Dave changed back into his regular clothes as soon as Bro handed them off, and Bro led their way out of the building and down the street. Walking in a daze, Dave found it hard to care where they were going next as he mindlessly trailed his brother like in his figurative life.

Bro didn’t take them home quite yet, however, and somehow after the crazy fucked up adventure they ended up at their original intended destination. The dress was long-gone but Dave still felt the awkward phantom feeling of having come in a pair of underwear while wearing them. The barber looked like knew what they had done; he still had dried sweat taste salty on his skin as he licked his lips and sat in the chair. Dave got his hair cut with no further harassment from the older Strider, Bro paid for Dave’s haircut, and they went home. The silence was uncomfortable, but Dave was probably the one initiating it.

As soon as they walked through the door to their apartment, they couldn’t miss lil Cal across from the doorway, staring into Dave’s soul as if to say _I know what you have done_. Dave couldn’t suppress a shudder, and he could have sworn that he felt an uneasy air of jealousy. Not that he was going to start believing that puppets could get jealous. But if there was that possibility, there was definitely a strong vibe of lil Cal’s anger towards him for stealing Bro away. Avoiding bumping the puppet, Dave made a beeline for the bathroom, and he spent the next twenty minutes in the shower.

When the boy exited the bathroom, he heard the washer kick on, Bro having waited for him to get out of the shower before running any water. He was probably washing the soiled dress, panties, and the smuppets they touched in the bag. Towel wrapped casually around his waist, Dave stepped out into the hall and decided that he was going to cease the silent treatment and make casual conversation. He wasn’t really mad, after all, even if he should have been.  “Good god, I was hoping you would just throw that thing away.”

Bro didn’t say a word, however, as he shut the lid and walked away. He looked as though he were distracted by rampant thoughts, and it was a rare sight to see Bro so consumed with something eating at his mind. He plopped down on the couch, and Dave followed, a little more than concerned by his brother’s actions after what had just transpired. He looked at Bro, no shades on his face by choice this time, but the older man was busy staring at the black TV screen.

A little teasing in his voice this time, Dave sat next to him on the couch, prodding him with his elbow enough to make it hurt. “I get a new haircut, I’m shirtless, and now you suddenly don’t want to look at me? Sorry for breaking your fantasy of me, Bro, but I can’t be what I’m not. And I am a dude with a dick.” He sniggered, Bro finally looking at him.

“So that’s what was bothering you the whole way home. I assumed as much.”

Suddenly he was the one at the pitiful end of the conversation again, and he had no idea how it happened. If he ever tried to keep up with the number of times his brother one-upped his thought process in a single day it would make his head spin. “What? No, man, I was joking--” He shrugged the words off, or attempted to before Bro had Dave in an unwarranted hug. A few moments passed, and Dave wanted nothing more than to break the hug with this unnatural touchy-feely version of his brother; Bro worried him a lot less when he was shoving puppet-ass in his face, not when he was hugging him like he was on his deathbed.

“Dave, listen to me seriously for a second, don’t fucking interrupt me, boy.” Bro’s breath was hot in his ear and he felt a warm pit in his stomach that he wished would go away. Dave knew his brother only cussed when he was dead serious, and he didn’t risk a noise to show he had understood. “I don’t want what I had you do today make you get any incorrect ideas about me. Or about us. I had you dress like that as a fun little fetish of mine, okay? That is not what I think you are or want you to be. You are Dave Strider, and you are the best little brother a dude could ask for. I’m not trying to be a sappy jackass, I’m just putting all my shit on the table.”

“I don’t want you getting a complex because I put you in a dress and made a few cracks about you being my little sister, okay?” the question was rhetorical, Dave knew. “I just wanted you to know that I am attracted to _you_.” Bro pulled away and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth, Dave wishing it would have been longer. Dave’s face grew hot, cheeks reddening embarrassingly under his shades. _This really wasn’t his day to be cool and stoic._ “And I love you, Dave.” Bro finished when he pulled away, Dave felt like the world must have been ending. His brother had told him he loved him before, but the fact that it was accompanied by all of this serious nature was really concerning. Dave hated it.

Suddenly wrapping his arms around Bro’s waist, he was practically strung over his lap. “Fuck you, dude. Don’t do this to me.” His shades pressed up against Bro’s clothed stomach, skewing them. “You act like this will be the last time you will shove a puppet ass in my face. Stop being so goddamn serious.” For all of the insecurities Dave had felt on the way home, the idea of Bro’s antics stopping really bothered him.

Bro laughed then, his stomach vibrating against Dave’s face. “Time to grow up little brother; sometimes there are serious moments in life.” Bro’s voice was, much to the younger Strider’s relief, back to its usual condescending tone. “But you can rest easy that this one is over, brat.” Ruffling Dave’s hair, he stood up, forcing Dave to stop hugging on his waist. “Now get off me. I’m sick of you clinging to me all day every day. You need to get a girlfriend or a life or something.” For a moment Dave thought Bro was going to walk out of the room on that note, but he simply grabbed the Xbox controller and sat back down.

Dave settled back into his seat beside Bro, lounging back and watching the TV screen light up, completely ignoring the fact that he was still clad in nothing but a damp towel. Bro started expertly hitting buttons and twirling the thumbstick as Dave watched his hands; he had no intention on asking to play. No matter what had transpired between the two of them today, Bro would still tell Dave that he could kindly go drink anti-freeze before he let him touch his Xbox. Whatever. He was content to watch. Lying his head on Bro’s shoulder, the older man pretended like he didn’t notice the added weight. “I love you too, Bro.”

Nothing was said in response, and Bro didn’t miss a beat as he played his Xbox game. Dave would have thought that he had been ignoring him entirely if it wasn’t for Bro twitching slightly. A small smile played at Bro’s lips, and he knew Dave could see it in the reflection of the TV.


End file.
